Two Choices
by Sara Caiden
Summary: When Sadie moves to Forks with her mother she meets Bella. Bella and Sadie soon become close friends. When Edward enters their lives, all will be forced to choose between friendship and love. Sorry, bad summary. I dont own Twilight or the characters in it
1. Letting Go

I was dreading moving. I sluggishly put the last few things from my room into a packing box and taped it shut. I marked all four sides with '**Sadie's**'. I picked up the box and carried it down stairs to put with all the others. I had nothing else to pack so I found an open space on the couch to sit and waited for the movers to arrive. I laid my head back and stared at the ceiling. I played back the memory of when my mom told me we were moving.. I got into such a big argument with her.

"What do you mean we are moving?" I asked bewildered.

"Honey, This place, it isn't good for us. We need to get out of the city for awhile." My mother said trying to calm me.

"Well maybe _you_ don't like it here Julie, but I do."

"I know you do, and that's part of the reason we are leaving. And my name is mom, not Julie.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are getting out of control."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked half way snorting. "So I come home past curfew a few times. That makes you think we should move?" I asked incredulously.

"It's more than that honey. You skip school, you are late for curfew, and sometimes you don't come home at all."

"So you're punishing me? Can't you just ground me instead?"

"Grounding you will not do any good, you'll just sneak out and keep acting up. I have to remove you from this all together. Before things get worse."

"Before things get worse? What do you think I'm _going_ to do?"

"I don't know, but I am not going to wait long enough to find out."

And with that it was decided we were moving. It was only two weeks ago we had that conversation. Julie already had her plans under way. She had just waited to tell me and then we packed. I was pretty upset. I was going to miss my friends and they were sad to see me go. I promised I would keep in touch. They were shocked to hear where I was moving. Forks. First, they laughed and asked if that was even a real place. After I explained to them it was very real, and a small town they were speechless. It reminded me of my reaction when my mother told me that we were going there. My mom use to live in Forks when she was young. Her parents decided they wanted to live in a big city so they packed up, took my mom and they never looked back. My mom was 16 at the time. It's ironic that I'm a only a year older than when she left Forks.

There was loud knock on the door that pulled me out of my reverie. I reluctantly pulled myself of the couch and went to answer the door. It was the movers, I let them in and directed them on what to take and what to leave. Some things we were taking in our car. Julie was getting her affairs in order. She worked at the bank and luckily enough for her, a position opened at the one and only bank in Forks. She would be their new manager. I wondered if her co-workers will think she is some big shot from the city and automatically take a disliking to her. I hoped not for Julie's sake. She really is a sweet person.

After the movers left I went and sat on the steps of the porch. I wanted to enjoy the blue skies and sun while I could. Apparently, I wouldn't be seeing much of it anymore. According to my mom, it rained quite often in the small town of Forks. For a split second I thought maybe my mom just wanted to see my displeasure, she knows I hate rain. But I knew my mom could never be that mean. She didn't have it in her. Deep down I knew that by taking me to Forks, she thought she was doing what was best for me. Even if I didn't agree with it. I heard our car turning down the street before I saw it coming.

We had a beat up old 1964 Camaro. Anytime you made a turn in it, the tires would squeal. We tried taking it to a mechanic but they couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong with it. It could be a pain sometimes but I love that car. I named him Cam. It was a faded blue, almost like the color of the sky. It would be a nice reminder of the blue skies here in Sacramento. As I watched my mom pull into the drive way the car behind her pulled in as well. Then another car parked in front of the yard. I was confused. Were people from her work coming to say good-bye? The guy who had parked behind my mom got out of the car and walked to my mother's window. He handed her his keys and then turned towards the street. I was very confused now. He hopped in the car parked in front of the yard and they sped off. I went to the car and opened the door for my mom. I grabbed some of her papers she was carrying to lighten her load.

"What was that all about? And why is that car here?" I asked tilting my head towards the other car.

"It's ours." She beamed.

"What? You got a new car?"

"Well it's not exactly new, just new to us."

I eyed the car noticing how nice it looked. I could tell it was recently washed because of the shine. It was a black Nissan Altima.

"What year is it?" I asked

"Oh-four."

"Well it's nice, but what about Cam?" I was sad to see Cam go.

"That's the best part honey. We're keeping him! I'll have him towed up to Forks with the rest of our things. I figured you'd like to have your own car up there."

"Really Mom? Oh my gosh, Thank you so much!" Even though I was bummed about moving I was ecstatic about having my own car.

Later that evening we rolled out our sleeping bags on the living room floor. We were staying the night here and then waking up early to drive to our new home. It was going to be about a 10 hour drive. I was not looking forward to it.

The next morning we put away all our last minute things and packed them in the car. I was brushing my hair in the bathroom looking in the mirror when I realized how sad I looked. I noticed my eyes were darker than they should be. My eyes were already a dark brown and I hated the color. Everyone always told me they were pretty but how could they be. They were just brown. I had my mom's eyes. I continued examining my face going onto my nose. It was narrow and it slightly tipped up at the end. When I examined my lips I realized I was pouting like a child and it made me laugh. I was unhappy with my looks but what teenage girl wasn't. I turned to the side to look at my body. I shook my head. I was thin, almost too thin. Being taller than most girls didn't help. Last time I checked I was 5'8. I finished brushing my hair contemplating whether or not I should dye it. I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't. My hair was the one part of me I did like. It is a very dark brown, almost black. It has just the right amount of curls. Not to curly, not to straight, wavy. I finished getting ready and brushed my teeth. I stuffed my things in my bag and walked into the living room. It was empty so I walked outside. My mom was waiting by the car all ready to go.

I stood in the yard looking at the house for one last time. Taking it all in. I was surprised how sad I actually was to leave. This house held all my childhood memories. It was like I was leaving a part of me behind. I felt my mom put her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm going to miss it too." We both looked at the house one last time.

"Let's go honey." She dropped her arm from my shoulders and began to walk to the car. I hated leaving. I wanted to run up to the porch and chain myself to the door but I knew that would do no good. I sighed and trudged my way to the car. I threw my bag in the backseat and then got in. As we backed out I let one tear slide down my cheek. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. I began to prepare myself for my new life in Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I ran towards my car fumbling for the keys. I knew that running would be futile. Who I was running from could catch me in the blink of an eye. But my instinct was to run anyway. I got to the car and like a bad horror movie I dropped the keys trying to unlock the door. I bent down to pick them up and when I stood back up he was there, waiting for me.

My eyes snapped open to the view of a house. I sat up in my seat and realized I had fallen asleep on the trip here. It was already dark outside and I could barely make out the house. There was no moon. I looked over and my mom was getting out of the car. "What a strange dream." I muttered to myself. I reached for the handle and opened my door. The damp air hit me immediately. As soon as it did it really sunk in that I was here, in Forks, my new home. I got out of the car and headed back to the trunk to help my mom grab some boxes.

"How long was I out?"

"About half the way." She laughed.

"Wow, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I figured I would let you sleep."

"Now I am going to be up all night." I sighed.

"That's good; you can help get some things done around the house."

"Great." I muttered.

We walked up the short drive and stepped onto the porch. It was a big porch, not like the one on our house in Sacramento. She stuck the key in and turned it. "I'll get you a key made tomorrow."

"Ok, that's fine." I replied.

I stepped through the door and searched for a light switch. Once I found it and flicked it on I focused my eyes so I could see my new home. The living room was a normal size, enough room for a couch and maybe a couple recliners. Off to the left was the kitchen. I sat the box I was carrying down and went to view the kitchen. I turned the light on and noticed how bland it was. It was a perfectly square room. The wall opposite me had the sink with counter space on either side. The wall on the left had the fridge and stove and on the right wall was more counter space. There were cabinets above and below the counters. There would be plenty of storage space. I turned off the light and walked out of the kitchen back to the living room. I would explore the rest of the house later. I went to help my mom carry in more boxes.

When we finished getting the boxes in we both drove down to the little convenient store to get some drinks and food. It only took 5 minutes. It would take awhile for me to get use to this small town. Everything was within a 10 minute drive. I hopped out of the car and went inside to avoid the rain. Once my mom got in the store she stood there for a second and looked around.

"Much hasn't changed around here." She said halfway talking to me and halfway speaking to herself.

"What did you expect? A booming metropolis?" she sighed and turned her head towards me.

"I know this is going to be hard for you but could you at least try to have a positive attitude."

She was right. I was acting like a 5 year old.

"Sorry mom, I'll try to like it here, but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I'm asking."

We made our way down the aisles grabbing things we thought looked good. I got a bag of Doritos and bean dip while my mom got sun chips and beef jerky. "Real healthy meal we're having here." I said laughing.

"Hey, it's our first now. We'll just overlook this." She said with a laugh. Once we got everything we wanted we made our way to the register. We piled our items up while the man behind the counter rang them up.

"Making a pit stop?" he asked.

"No, we actually just arrived, we're moving in down the street. I'm Julie Paige and this is my daughter Sadie.

"Ah, we hardly ever get new residents. Welcome."

"Thanks." We both replied.

"What made you decide to come to the lovely town of Forks?" he asked.

"Well I use to live here when I was young." Julie explained.

"Julie Paige? Is that you?" I turned around to see a man squint his eyes towards my mom.

Julie looked at the man for a second confused and then realization swept across her face.

"Charlie! I can't believe it." He walked up and they awkwardly gave each other a hug. Now that he was closer I could see his features clearly. He had short brown hair that you could tell would be curly if longer. His eyes were brown also; they looked a lot like my mothers, which in turn meant they looked like mine. He looked tired, not like he needed sleep but more like life had worn him down.

"What are you doing here Julie? I haven't seen in you in….." He was trying to figure up the years.

"Almost twenty years." My mom said when she realized he was struggling.

"Wow…..what brought you back here?" He wondered aloud.

"I thought it was time for a change." She answered back with a warm smile.

Was she flirting with him? Who is this Charlie and how come she had never told me about him. I cleared my throat rather loudly. She looked over at me remembering I was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Charlie. This is my daughter Sadie."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I extended my hand to shake his.

"You too." He smiled. I smiled back trying to be polite.

"Did you move down here with your husband?" he asked.

"Oh no," she laughed, "I'm not married. What about you? I heard you got a married a couple years after I left." He blushed at her question. He was a shy person I realized.

"Yeah, it didn't last very long." He mumbled.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." He changed the subject quickly.

"I have a daughter too, Bella. She is coming to live with me. She'll be here in a few days. She's seventeen."

"Sadie's seventeen too." My mom said as she elbowed my arm. "Maybe they can hang out sometime."

"Uh, sure. Maybe." Charlie seemed just as confused as I was. It was like my mom was setting up a play date.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The man behind the counter said. Julie whirled around realizing she hadn't paid yet.

"I'm sorry." She said frantically going through her purse to find her wallet. We paid and grabbed our dinner for the evening. As we were walking to the car I noticed a police cruiser had parked next to us.

Julie fished the keys out of her purse and tossed them to me. "Can you drive honey? I've been driving all day."

"Sure." Right as I was putting the car into reverse Charlie walked out of the store and towards the cruiser.

"Hold on a second Sadie." Rose rolled down her window to speak to Charlie. "You're a police officer?" She asked. "Chief." He replied with a small smile.

Julie laughed as she was rolling up her window and saying "I'll see you around." Charlie waved as he got into his cruiser and I finally set off towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning the movers arrived with all of things. I was happy to have my bed again. It took all day to get everything unpacked. By that night it was really starting to like look like a home. We had all our furniture in place. We were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.

"So are you excited for school?" Julie asked.

"Are you kidding? Joining in the middle of the year, yes mom, I'm psyched." I said letting the sarcasm flow thick.

"Well Charlie's daughter is going to be new too. Maybe you all can be friends."

"Yeah mom, we'll see." I took my plate and scraped what was left into the sink. I flipped on the garbage disposal and rinsed off my plate. "Are you done?" I asked Julie.

"Yes." I took her plate and did the same with hers. We both cleaned up the kitchen in silence. I could tell my mom was worried about me, wondering if she had done the right thing by bringing me here. I felt guilty; I had to let her know things would turn out okay here, even if I didn't believe it myself.

"Charlie seems real nice; I'll bet his daughter is too." I said trying to make conversation.

"Mhm" my mom mumbled. This was going to be harder than I thought. "I am looking forward to my English class." I didn't mention it was because I would probably already know all the material. Julie looked at me and smiled. "That's great honey." I knew she was putting on a charade. Well, I'd have to do the same thing. I'll pretend like I like it here.

After cleaning up, we both went upstairs to our rooms. I sat on my bed thinking about tomorrow. I tried looking at the positive. I would have my own car. And that's where the positives ended. Irritated I jumped off my bed and grabbed my laptop. I wanted to check my email. I knew some of my friends had probably written me and I didn't want to neglect them. I signed in and sure enough they had written to me. They asked how much I hated it and when I was coming back. I typed a response saying that I couldn't stand it here and sadly, I probably wouldn't be coming back for some time. I clicked send to all. That was it; I had nothing else to do. I still had a few boxes that had yet to be unpacked. I opened the box marked books and shuffled through them until I found the one I wanted. Pride and Prejudice. This book always helped me escape the real world for awhile. Who doesn't love a little Mr. Darcy?

I was in the parking lot again running towards my car. I reached in my pocket for keys only to discover I didn't have them. I looked down at the car door to see them hanging out of the lock. I went to unlock the door only to have the key break off in my hand. "Shit." I muttered. I looked over my shoulder knowing he would be there any second. I looked around for anything I might use to protect myself. Finding nothing I laced the rest of the keys through my fingers making them stick out like claws. I crouched down at the back of the car waiting for him to find me.

The next thing I know my mom is shaking my shoulder, rather roughly I might add.

"Sadie! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and realized it was daylight outside, if you could call the sunless, dreariness outside daylight. "Oh crap! What time is it?" I asked. I looked down and realized I had fallen asleep in my clothes from yesterday.

"It's 8:30; you have 30 minutes to get to school. I'm already running late for my first day of work so I'm leaving, have a good day."

"Alright mom, I'll see you later. You have a good day too."

As soon as she shut my bedroom door I rolled back over and pulled the blanket over my head. I lay there for a few more minutes. Finally I had to get up. I sighed and flipped the blanket off me so I could get up. It's a good thing it doesn't take me long to get ready. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not really caring how I looked for the first day of school. I yanked the brush through my hair until all the tangles were out and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I didn't wear any make up, not that it would do any good. It would just wash all off as soon as you step out the door. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. There was no time to sit and have breakfast so I grabbed a banana on my way out the door. Julie would kill me if she knew I was eating while driving.

When I pulled up to the school the parking lot was already full of cars. Kids were dispersed throughout the parking lot standing by their cars or with their friends. I parked as close as I could to the building that said office. I put the car in park and gathered my things that were in the passenger seat. I took a deep breath before I got out preparing myself for the day. As I stepped out of the car, I felt a raindrop land on my hand. Great. I was hoping the rain would at least hold off for my first day of school. I reached back in the car and grabbed my sweater. Once it was on I realized I couldn't stall any longer. I shut and locked the door to my car. I went to the office and sluggishly opened the door. I walked up to the desk. There was a lady on the phone quickly writing down something. I could only hear her side of the conversation. "I'm sorry to hear that Chief Swan." My ears perked at hearing a name I knew, I paid a little closer attention. I looked down and the paper she was writing on and I noticed 'Isabella Swan – out sick'. I forgot that she was starting here today too. She finally hung up the phone and turned her attention to me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Hi, I'm Sadie Paige."

"Oh yes, I have your schedule here." She looked down at her desk and there were a mess of papers everywhere. She began shuffling papers around looking for my schedule. "Well dear, I thought I had it here. I'll just print you off a new one."

"Thank you Ms….."

"Cope." She finished for me. I nodded my head and smiled. Once she handed me my schedule I said a quick thanks and ducked out the door. It had really begun to rain. I power walked my way to my car and quickly jumped in before I got soaked. I pulled out the schedule I had stuck in my pocket to see my first class. Algebra II. Great. Math and me and did not get along. Well, at least it would be my first class of the day. It would be out of the way then.


End file.
